


A Dragon and a Crystal

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: None - Fandom, OC - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: So i got this idea from a photo my buddy on tumblr posted and a story kinda just built from there in my head so i thought id put those ideas to paper and write it :) so yee - this is like the begining/introduction(?) for the story :D hope you like it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i got this idea from a photo my buddy on tumblr posted and a story kinda just built from there in my head so i thought id put those ideas to paper and write it :) so yee - this is like the begining/introduction(?) for the story :D hope you like it

Legend tells of a crystal which can grant you power. Whomever has possession of it gains its power for as long as they are in possession of it. The power is told to be great and able to do pretty much anything. However, in order to gain the crystal, and thus its powers, one must get past a dragon. Legends say the dragon is powerful and fire-breathing, and practically impossible to pass through. Every person who has tried to get past said dragon and to the crystal have never returned. Family members, friends, comrades; all who went never came back. You can tell someone is lying if they said they’ve seen the crystal because no one these days has in fact seen it and if they had, they wouldn’t be here to tell the tale.

However, the thing people don’t know is exactly why no-one comes back. Well, everyone assumes that they were killed by the “mighty evil dragon”, but is anything always that simple?


	2. Chapter 2

No one really knows what happens so everything that people think are just assumptions or are tales which have been passed down by generations and slowly twisted over time. But tales which have been changed are often not always the full truth.

People only know of the crystal because, once a-pon-a-time, it was used to help rule over the land. No one knows where it came from or how it was magic, it just was. The magic contained in the crystal was used to help the land and their needs and also to help the kingdom work/run properly. The ruler, who had possession of the crystal, ruled with a peaceful hand even though they had so much power with the crystal and tried to avoid conflict as much as was possible. This lead to the kingdom being one of peace and if there were to be any fights/disagreements, they would be quickly dispersed and a solution would try to be found if possible. This was how things were for many years.

However, this changed. The ruler, as most if not everyone does, was getting old in age. What you may have thought happened was that the ruler’s child would have taken over and ruled. This did not happen as they had no relatives to take over after them. So, when the inevitable end was near for the ruler, the kingdom was at a loss for what to do. What was to happen to the crystal and its power was something only the ruler knew.

In previous years, it has been known that, working alongside the ruler, was a dragon. No one actually knew what the dragon was capable of, but it was widely accepted in the kingdom that it was an extremely powerful being. These thoughts were neither dispersed nor proved by the ruler. When the ruler was on their death bed, it’s said they told the dragon that the crystal was to be protected by said dragon so that no one would use its power irresponsibly.

No one dared go near the crystal or the mountain on which it was on for many years because they were too afraid of the dragon which guarded it. However, one day, someone heard about how powerful the crystal had been and decided they wanted to try and claim that power.

This caused an uproar in the kingdom. No one thought it was a good idea that the crystal were to be taken and they warned the challenger of the dragon. This warning was ignored and the challenger proceeded anyway, making their way up through the forest which lead up the mountain which the dragon and crystal resided on.

They never came back.


End file.
